risingthunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
덤벼봐! ("Come at me!") Crow is one of the original six characters of Rising Thunder. Piloted by Min Choi and representing South Korea, Crow is a trickster-type character, with a heavy emphasis on mix-ups, misdirection and attacking from unique angles. With his agility, plasma cutter discs and personal stealth cloaking module, he is difficult to pin down and rewards a staggering offense to those who can master the guessing game. Biography Quotes Appearance Crow has a sleek, thin frame with few bulky parts, allowing for a smaller profile, greater range of movement and notable reach. Its overall agility is roughly on par with Chel, allowing acrobatic feats and unique angles of attack. It also possesses a unique head design, with distinct red visor across the front. General consensus says that Crow's overall design is strongly inspired by the EVA units from the Neon Genesis Evangelion anime and manga series. Functionally, Crow's distinct features are its plasma cutter discs (both handheld and in larger forms as big as itself) and the Fog of War, a personal stealth cloaking device that emits a field that, when standing inside it, renders Crow almost completely invisible to the enemy. Personality Min Choi, Crow's South Korean pilot, is a ruthless and cutthroat man who believes in victory at all costs. He and his colleagues appear to believe in a type of "mandate of heaven" or "manifest destiny," with the understanding that the world will be recreated in their image and that their rule is inevitable. With visions of world domination, Min Choi believes his power to be absolute and unassailable, even noble in origin, and he has no qualms about pointing it out to his enemies. His attacks are vicious, and his special attack names are equally as grim. To him, defeat at the hands of "pathetic weaklings" is impossible. Story Stage Theme Music Moveset Movement Options Crow has an average-speed walk and a normal jump arc. He can dash a set distance either forward or backward with a double-tap in the desired direction. Holding the forward dash gives Crow a full run. Normals Target Combos(Scaling is not accounted for) Specials Meter and Super Combos Strategy Crow's overall playstyle is all about mix-ups, baits and attacking from multiple vectors. He has good reach on a number of his normals, his Devil's Halo helps control space and provide a large number of setups, and his Beta specials like the Core Puncture and Bone Cleaver are good options for opening up an opponent and getting combos. Using his setups and attacks, especially combined with Kinetic Advance, allow him to come at the enemy from multiple angles all at once, forcing the enemy to block carefully to avoid damage. However, Crow is not without his own weaknesses. In many cases, he identifies as a "glass cannon" type of character: he has a very strong and potent offense, but if the enemy responds with their own aggressive offense in kind, he tends to struggle. Crow currently doesn't have many good options on wakeup, and few of his tools let him push the enemy back and get them out of his face. If an enemy is able to block or otherwise escape from Crow's extreme mix-up game, Crow can be in trouble; if an enemy gets a hard knockdown on him, he will be in even bigger trouble. Matchups Main cast Edge Dauntless Chel Chel is the premier fireball fundamentalist of Rising Thunder, and for Crow, a matchup that requires equal dedication to fundamentals as the Chel player puts in. Chel plays a very honest game of throwing fireballs and uppercutting jumps, so it's recommended Crow combats this by abusing his strong, far reaching normals, from his optimal footsie range, that being at the max distance his Far Heavy Attack can hit. This interaction is the most difficult part of the MU for Crow, so it will get the most attention in this writeup. At that distance Crow can neutral jump fireballs, and then take advantage of Chel's cooldown to poke at her, while staying outside of the range of any of her better pokes. Chel can react a few ways from here, but most of these reactions are more so in your favor than the zoning interaction she usually forces. Chel can hang back and wait for her fireball to cool down, which lets you charge/ throw S1 and begin to apply Crows strong pressure game. Often, throwing an S1 with Crow can make jumping in seem appealing, but, in this situation, it's a hugely better idea to walk forward after throwing the S1, as this will let you block (or outspace) any panic retaliation from Chel, like her S2 or S3, and punish accordingly. Even if the Chel has the wherewithal to sit and block the S1, you can try to make her guess between blocking high or low, with Crow's f.M or cr.M, or even force a dirtier mixup with cr.M > Kinetic Advance > Neutral Jump M > Aerial S2 > Full combo. Whether you burn Kinetic Meter or not will be up to the situation/ your discretion, but this matchup largely hinges on you getting in on Chel and staying in, so spending meter to provide that opportunity for yourself works in tandem with your overall goals in the MU. Another approach Chel can take to the S1 pressure is to try to avoid having to block it, either by approaching you, or moving away from you. Either of these situations work in your favor more than the last example as Chel is either approaching under your pressure, and letting you lead the interaction, in the up close game, which is much more Crow's Domain than Chel's, or moving backwards to try to alleviate your pressure, which still works handily as this just lets Crow walk Chel to the corner, after a few repeats of this interaction. Once Chel's in the corner Crow gets to command the flow of the neutral, and the pressure of being cornered will force the Chel player to make riskier, and more punishable plays. In that situation your best bet is to let Chel make moves, and react to them, rather than force yourself to apply pressure which the Chel is already feeling. From their the MU consists of a few, much simpler situations. The first being Chel throwing fireballs at full screen, which you can jump over once they're thrown, and opt to block and walk forward as you get closer to the middle distance where you can engage in the aforementioned footsie interaction. The second being applying pressure with Crow, which should be handled the same as you do in any MU against a character with a competent uppercut, which is to say, forcing hard knockdown off of either, combos that end with S2.1 (if that's your chosen special) or combos that end with cl.M > cr.H if you're using S2.2, and throwing S1's from outside wake up uppercut's range, until it is used. Once the Chel player whiffs it, feel free to go for your full punish combo, in whatever capacity you can. And the third consisting of getting pressured by Chel at close range. Chel doesn't have any particularly noteworthy tools in this regard, and has to rely on a cross up, grab, or throw mixup. The most tricky thing in this interaction is Chel's f.M which is not ''an overhead, but is airborn, and through that will beat lows and grabs. A combination of good blocks, good techs, and understanding when to poke out of block strings will get you out of this interaction. An aside on this interaction is that it is more disadvantageous for Chel than it would first appear, as she's relying on keeping you under pressure. The moment you escape pressure, you're close enough to circumvent the fireball game, and start giving her trouble. A note on this MU is that many Chel players will opt to pick S2.2 as it is less punishable and with shorter cooldown, and Kinetic Deflect, as it'll throw you across the screen, and force you to fight your way back to advantage. If Chel is running S2.2, you often won't have enough time to close the distance and hit with any of your good combo starting close normals, so you'll have to opt for the knockdown, either with cr.M > S2.1, or cr.H (if you run S2.2), and throw S1's just outside of its range on their wakeup. Alternatively you can go for crossups/ high low pressure, as it's not guaranteed damage, but it is pressure safe from uppercut, for a few moments. In regards to Kinetic Deflect Chel, all I can recommend is keeping combos short, and making sure they end in hard knockdown, that keeps you close. You can also counter their meter usage to force you out, by spending Kinetic Advance meter to force your way in with mixups, be it far Heavy > Kinetic Advance > grab/ crossup, or S2.1/ S2.2 on block > Kinetic advance > grab/ crossup/ neutral jump/ low. For info, see: * https://www.reddit.com/r/risingthunder/comments/3g95tr/campy_chels_are_driving_me_insane/ * https://www.reddit.com/r/risingthunder/comments/3h9rku/mentality_versus_robo_ryu_chel/ '''Crow' Talos Vlad Downloadable characters Revisions Below is a list of changes to the character from version to version. Alpha Build 1235 * Extended hurt-boxes on some moves to better match their active hitboxes: Crow’s far s.H * Fixed a strange movement issue with Crow’s forward throw against Dauntless. Build 1372 * New S3 variant! Activating Riposte sends Crow into an armored parry pose. If he is struck in this pose, he can go either into a forward dash (F+S3), a backdash (B+S3), or a neutral jump (S3 with no direction pressed). ** Dev Notes: If Crow has excellent timing and Ripostes the opponent's move within the first 5 frames of his activation, he can cut the Riposte's cooldown in half. * Devil’s Halo no longer defaults to the neutral version after tapping F+S1 or B+S1. ** Dev Notes: Kinetic-canceling the directional versions should now be easier to perform. This was simply an input buffer bug that took longer than expected to track down and fix. Alpha to Beta Beta to Retail Trivia *Crow's original name was Tenshi. See also * Crow guides * Crow combo videos * Crow mentors External links * References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters